


Adventures of Four

by makokako



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, dungeons - Fandom
Genre: Comfort fic, F/M, first fic, idk what im doing i just wanted to write something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makokako/pseuds/makokako
Summary: “Just be sneakier Inral! You’re a rouge, it's not that hard.” Chiya laughed as she took a bite of the bread with smoothed cheese, humming in delight as she swallowed. “Delicious as always, sometimes I feel bad about stealing from that merchant, his wife makes the best bread and their cheese is always so creamy…” She trailed off as she took another bite of the bread, tossing the rest over the fire to the other half of their little group.“Nice of you to think of me Chiya, usually you hog it till one of us yells at you.” There was a giggle from Maru as she sat up from the large man’s shoulder and pulled out her own piece of bread and cheese, beginning to munch on it as she used her free hand to hand the large man the cloth bag. “Here Michael, take your piece before it's gone.”~A story of four childhood friends and their quests to find meaning in the little things.
Relationships: Original Character - Relationship





	Adventures of Four

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I came up with a while ago. Each character in this is based off a comfort item/ coping mechanism of mine. Maru is a self insert for myself. The bad guys and the final boss will all probably be based off things i struggle with, and the main goal of this is to make myself feel better. Chapters will be a bit short and a little irregular, but as this is to comfort myself, it'll have more.

The clearing was lit only by the fire that sat in the direct middle. There were four adventures gathered round, all seemingly exhausted from their day of travel. On one side, a seemingly plain girl with medium length blonde hair leaned on the bare shoulder of a large man who looked more like a statue than a human from his size. Across the fire from them laid a bright girl who still donned her amor, too lazy to take it off before she rested and... someone is missing, or at least that's what it seems like. Not before long, a tall and lanky shroud breaks through the treeline. The shape is grasping a white cloth bag to it’s chest as it makes its way to the clearing with the other four.

“I swear to fuck, we gotta move soon or I’m not gonna be able to steal dinner anymore. The shopkeep is becoming way too observant.” The shape hissed, dropping the cloth bag to the floor before removing it’s outer cloak to reveal a lanky looking man with pale skin. He collapsed next to the bright looking woman who was now wide awake and digging into the cloth bag, pulling out a piece of bread and some cheese for herself.

“Just be sneakier Inral! You’re a rouge, it's not that hard.” Chiya laughed as she took a bite of the bread with smoothed cheese, humming in delight as she swallowed. “Delicious as always, sometimes I feel bad about stealing from that merchant, his wife makes the best bread and their cheese is always so creamy…” She trailed off as she took another bite of the bread, tossing the rest over the fire to the other half of their little group. 

“Nice of you to think of me Chiya, usually you hog it till one of us yells at you.” There was a giggle from Maru as she sat up from the large man’s shoulder and pulled out her own piece of bread and cheese, beginning to munch on it as she used her free hand to hand the large man the cloth bag. “Here Michael, take your piece before it's gone.”

Michael took the bag from the small woman, opening it up and taking the last piece of bread and cheese before placing it next to him with the rest of the stuff the group brought along with them. He personally thought keeping the cloth bags would come in handy sometime, he seemed to be the only one at the camp who thought that. 

The group finished their dinner rather fast, whether it was from hunger or the fact the meal actually tasted good, no one could tell. It took a bit before everyone joined Michael and Maru on the other side of the campfire, bringing along the group’s only two blankets before huddling up together. Chiya tended to sleep on Inral, who laid across Michael’s legs. Michael tended to sleep sitting up against a tree with Maru in his lap. Family tended to stick together, and as the moon rose to the highest point in the sky, the family fell asleep to the sound of the roaring fire and nature.

~

The morning seemed to come too early for some and not soon enough for others. Michael had been up since sunrise, making sure everyone’s things were packed neatly away in their respective bags. Leaving things behind would just be inconvenient at this point. Chiya was still fast asleep on Inral, snoring rather loudly for a girl like her. Inral was begrudgingly awake, still trapped underneath the snoring body. Maru had barely woken up a few moments ago, still wiping the sleep from her eyes. The group had to move forward today, not only because dinner was getting harder and harder to come by, but because Michael had a duty. As one of the Royal Knights, he was on a quest to rescue the riches that had been stolen from the monarchy months ago. 

There was no clear story of what had happened, some say it was a dragon bigger than the castle itself and others said it was a large group of men in black and red garments who snuck in at the darkest hour of the night and had run away in chariots. At this point, everyone figured the way it was stolen wasn’t relevant anymore. The King wanted his riches back and that’s where Michael came in. The noble knight offered his services to get the riches back and the king was more than happy to allow the young knight to try and retrieve the missing loot. Michael had gathered his group of powerful childhood friends for help, since he was smart enough to realize he wasn’t strong enough to go find the stolen goods and get them back on his own. 

“That’s it..” Inral sighed before shoving the still sleeping Chiya off his legs and onto the grass floor, causing her to wake up with a start.

“What the hell Inral! I was sleeping…” Chiya spoke while sitting up from the ground, then reaching for the sky to try and stretch her back out. It took her only a moment before she was on her feet and over at Michael’s side, looking over the group’s neatly packed items with a grin. “So, we’re finally heading off to a new town, fantastic!” She cheered, walking over to the rest of the group and putting her hands onto her hips. “Alright get up sleepyheads! It’s time to move out.”

“Chiya I swear on the weird gods that the elves believe in, if you don’t shut the hell up, I’m going to break your bo in half.” Inral grumbled as he pushed himself up off the ground and dusted the dirt off his pants. He walked to Michael’s other side and grabbed his pack from the small pile, walking to a free spot and pulling out a scarf and dark cloak. He wrapped the scarf around his face and pulled the large cloak over his head, allowing it to settle naturally before storing his pack away under the cloak.


End file.
